


[podfic] Gather Yourself Safely

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Toronto Maple Leafs, Trans Male Character, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Man, to be able to go back and tell that kid how things turn out for them.00:50:12 :: Written byEscherzo.





	[podfic] Gather Yourself Safely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gather yourself safely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252135) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kco303twfaul21d/%5BHRPF%5D%20Gather%20Yourself%20Safely.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14Ueyj6bpEwvNydTmLUTtjBxZZtKjISgI)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “read with breaths” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Escherzo for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
